The Other Minute
by diaddicted
Summary: "... my water just broke" - One shot


**The Other Minute  
>QUICK – Glee Fanfic<strong>

The wind rushes through my face as I pushed the wheelchair. Everyone was running behind us, putting regionals after Quinn and her baby. I was dressed in that blue hospital gown, and so was Quinn. Hospital tags were tied around her wrist.

One minute there was this tension. She was crying in pain. A pain I couldn't have imagined. The dripping sweat, the screaming, and the stare she gave me… I looked at her and felt the guilt that was building inside of me. I knew it wasn't a pain I knew, nor will I know. I can't imagine the pain I put her through.

She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. She screamed words that didn't even make sense. She screamed 'shut up' when no one was talking except herself, her screaming self. But I knew she didn't mean it like a normal scream. I knew it helped her get through the pain. She shut her eyes tight and I could see the pain building up.

And then the next minute, there was love. She continued screaming, she shut her eyes closed, her sweat was all over herself, but still, there was a hint of love. The love she has for our kid. She got kicked out of the cheerios because of our kid, but after the first few weeks passed, she didn't mind. She was willing to eat right for our kid, and she didn't even care how much weight she gained. She felt fat, but she was okay with it, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

I thought about checking on how she was doing. But blood was all I see, a lot of them. My knees became weak. I just stood there without knowing how I would apologize and thank her for this all. If I'm going to apologize, it would be too late. I had put her through all the pain; all the vomiting, all the insecurities, all the weight she gained, and all the blood she lost.

Everyone was waiting outside. They were waiting for me to come out. I realized how lucky our kid was. Through these 9 months, she had been loved by everyone, except for Quinn's dad maybe. He thought that Quinn was a disappointment. For once I felt sorry for my kid, but I knew there was more love for her than hate.

I remembered what we've been through for these past 9 months. It all started with the wine cooler I gave and then the lingering kiss I planted on her neck. She didn't want to cheat on Finn, but I forced her to. It was me who forgot the protection. She asked me, and I told her I've got it under control. I asked her to trust me. These all happened because of my lust.

Then my mind brought me back to the situation we were facing. Quinn's scream started to fade in.

"Let me go!" She shouted thrice. The nurse brought her back so she could lie down. I was useless. I stood there and watched. But something passed through me; _at least I am here for my kid. At least I am here when she's born. At least I'm a better father than my dad._

The nurse said that our baby was crowning. A thrill of joy rushes within me. I knew that I would see her soon. I knew that I will get to see her. Quinn took the nurse's hand as the nurse told her to push. Her head was held high, her eyes shut, and her mouth kept letting out the pain she was feeling.

One last scream and the room turned deadly quiet. Quinn rested her head on the pillow slowly. A light squeeze was given on her shoulder by the nurse. She took a deep breath and exhaled a sigh of relief.

The doctor brought our baby to Quinn. She was wrapped in a pink cloth. All eyes focused on the little girl while her own eyes were looking around the room. Quinn's eyes were glowing. She was waiting for her baby to be put on her arms. After 9 these 9 months, they've been really close. She finally felt her little girl in her arms. The little girl locked her eyes on her mother's and a huge smile was formed on Quinn's face.

I looked at them. My brain was still processing the thing that just happened but my heart is already filled with joy and smile. Quinn looked up at me. When our eyes met, I knew that even though she was hurt, she loves our baby. I felt like she was thanking me and for the first time, I felt loved and love. There was something in her eyes telling me that I'm special. Well I was our baby's father, so I am special. I felt special because of Quinn. I felt special because of our baby. I felt special because of that look she gave me. It was crazy, I know but that was how I felt.

"Hi" Quinn whispered, "Hi." Quinn rested her head on the pillow. The girl might not understand this new world, but she clearly knew that she was loved. She kept staring at Quinn and Quinn kept staring at her. Their smile didn't fade away. That moment, I wished that I could freeze the time, or at least capture their smile. They were priceless, and that's all they'll ever be.


End file.
